The life of Two people
by Lady Mage Dragoness
Summary: Her family is killed, her country taken by evil, she is rescued and must live with her countries friends, and some day she will have revenge. Rated PG 13 for freedom.
1. Default Chapter

The eight year old girl stared in shock at the bandits, who were charging at her mother and herself. Her mother quickly reached into her pocket, and pulled out a bright blue stone, no bigger than her eye, and a medallion, formed like a staring eye. She thrust these two things into the young girls hands. "Hurry, Dear, run like the wind, and get away from here. Show no one the stone, and use the medallion to hide yourself, you can change yourself completely. Get away from here, let no one get the stone," she kissed the girl on the forehead, and gently shoved her through a secret passage way. The girls mother blocked the passage way, fighting the bandits. The little girl, called Chi, stared to run, while tears ran, from her light blue eyes, down her cheeks. She was almost al the way out, when she heard her mothers death cry, and almost ran back to save her, but knew it was too late. She ran and ran, away from it all. Her midnight black hair flowed behind her, her red lips trembling, and her peach skin wet with tears.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan stepped onto the ship that was going to take her back to Tortall, from the Yamani Islands, when a frightened cry made her turn around. There, followed by ten ugly armed men, was a young boy, running from them. She ran toward them, swiftly picking up the boy, and drawing her sword. "Back off, he's mine now," she hissed in Yamani, to the enemy bandits. They laughed, and advanced on her. Suddenly two of them went down, arrows in their chests. Soon five others went down, killed by the hit by Dom, Tobe, Neal, and Yuki. "Tobe, take the boy, and get him away, on the ship, tell the captain to get ready," she said quickly, and twelve year old Tobe obeyed. The last bandits tried to run, but Kel got them. "Come on, hurry," she said to her friends, and they rant back to the ship. On the ship: "Who do you think he is?" Neal asked, fixing the boys wounds. "I don't know, but he's noble, look at his clothes," Kel watched the sleeping boy. He was quite slim, with dirty blonde hair, and, if she guessed right, mud brown eyes. "Look at this wound on his shoulder," Yuki said, removing the boys shirt. Blood covered the shoulder, but Kel spotted a deep red rift, it would become a scare. "We better take him back home, and find out more about him," Dom said, looking at his lover, Kel. "Well, he's noble, and if he really is in as much trouble as it looked, he'll have to live with me," Kel said, stroking the boy's hair. "He can live with us too, when your out, Kel. Right Neal," Yuki asked her husband. Neal nodded, smiling, "I'm sure the twins will love to have a new friend," he was talking about his and Yuki's children, Nathaniel, or Nat, and Gwen. Kel smiled, and they all retired, leaving the boy in Tobe's care. "We'll be friends, too, right?" Tobe asked, smiling. He tucked the boy in, and went to sleep.  
  
So, what do you think? Who do you think the boy is? What happened to the girl? Review! 


	2. Welcome

"Lady Keladry! Lady Keladry, he's awake!" Tobe yelled, as the younger boy stared at him with  
  
big brown eyes. The boy was huddled as far away from Tobe as possible, clutching his knees, tears welling  
  
in his eyes. Yuki, Dom, Neal, Raoul, Buri and Kel burst in. Yuki and Kel waked up to the boy, and Yuki  
  
knelt down in front of the boy. Yuki said something in Yamani, and Kel nodded in agreement.  
  
"What did she say?" Raoul asked Kel.  
  
" She said: We are friends. We come from Tortall, and will not harm you at all, we will help  
  
you,"  
  
The boy stared at Yuki, his eyes somewhat suspicious. Finally, after five minutes of staring at  
  
them, he started to cry. He babbled in Yamani, and Kel's and Yuki's faces filled with pity. Kel knelt  
  
down, and spoke to the boy, holding his hand. The boy said something back, with a moments hesitation.  
  
"Well, his name is Chi (HiHi, get it now?). He is a farmer, and his family was killed, then the  
  
bandits tried to kill him, and you know the rest." Kel said, standing up, picking the boy up.  
  
"He's only eight. Tobe, have you got some clothes he can borrow till we come to Tortall?"  
  
"Sure, hold on," Tobe ducked under his bed, and found a tunic, breeches, and a pair of boots.  
  
"Here," he gave the clothes to the boy, who stared at it. Then he took it, and went to the dressing  
  
room. Minutes later Chi came out, the tunic reaching his knees. The breeches were hanging loosely  
  
folding down by his ankles. The boots, which were just below the knees on Tobe, went all the way up to  
  
the thighs. The whole room burst out laughing, and Chi stared at them.  
  
"It's the smallest I have!" Tobe burst out.  
  
Yuki told Chi why they were laughing, but the boy just looked as sad as ever.  
  
"I don't think he has recovered," Neal said, sadly.  
  
"Of course he hasn't, he just lost his family, and almost got killed!" Kel said, becoming serious.  
  
"Well, let's get him to Tortall, and I'll take him in," Kel went on, looking at the boy with loving.  
Two years passed. Chi lived with Kel, and when she was out, with Neal and Yuki. He soon became good  
  
friends with their twins, Nat and the girl, Gwen. Chi never smiled, ever. The only way he showed  
  
excitement, joy, or happiness was when his mouth pulled up a bit, a very little bit. He was friends with  
  
Tobe, too, though nothing the boy did helped on Chi's mood.  
  
Chi learned Tortallen language, but kept talking Yamani to Nat and Gwen, and Kel and Yuki.  
  
He never grew much, and by the time he was ten he had only grown half an inch, smaller than the Lioness  
  
when she was ten.  
  
Chi, Nat, and Gwen all wanted to become knights, and, no surprise, their parents let them.  
  
As they arrived at the castle of King Jonathan, Chi, Nat, and Gwen stared at the pictures of all  
  
the royalty.  
  
"Look, there's King Roald, he was king in the Lioness' trainings years," Gwen pointed at a  
  
picture of a handsome man, the dead king.  
  
"He looks....serious," Chi said.  
  
"He was," a voice said from the shadows, they spun around to see a young boy. As soon as their  
  
eyes met, Nat and Gwen bowed.  
  
"Your highness," Nat began. Prince Jasson, Crown Prince Roald's youngest brother, smiled.  
  
"Nat, you know I don't like when people talk to me like that. Now, who's your young friend?"  
  
The prince, tall, strong, black haired, sapphire blue eyes, and tanned skin, smiled at Chi.  
  
"Jasson, this is Chi of Mindelan."  
  
"Oh, Mindelan, I've heard of you," Jason said, as Chi bowed to him.  
  
*My, he is handsome* Chi thought, before she answered him.  
  
"What an honor, your highness," Chi said, plainly.  
  
"No need with the titles, Mindelan, Jason will do,"  
  
"No need with titles, Conte, Chi will do," she said, copying. Jason laughed, and nodded.  
  
"Well, shall I show you your rooms?" The prince asked. They nodded, and followed him.  
Sooooooooooo????? 


End file.
